draconismemoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Lodima Bondersil
Appearance She has dark hair, and though incredibly wealthy and importnat, she dresses plainly. Personality She is a stern and sober woman. Though she does hold affection for those who work under her. She typically has a no-nonsense attitude and speaks in a direct manner. Biography Early Life She worked with Braddon Torcreek to take down the escaped Black of Carvenport. After the Carvenport disaster and the death of the current Director, Madame Bondersil was named Director of Arradsian Continental Holdings, Cavenport Division, effectively becoming the most powerful and important member of the Syndicate on the Island. She was the Principal of the Ironship Academy of Female Education at the time when Lizanne entered the academy. She personally instructed agents such as Lizanne Lethridge and Ethlyn Drystone. At some point she grew tired of the bloated bureaucracy that the Syndicate had become and so devised a means by which she could break free of the Syndicate. She began sending blueprints of Jermayah's designs to the Corvantine via blue-trance, as well as the identities of several Syndicate operatives in Corvantine territory. The Waking Fire She orchestrated the capture of Claydon Torcreek in order to have an unregistered blood-blessed for her newest expedition. She hired The Longrifle contractors to track down the white drake and discover what had happened to Ethlyn Drystone. She also planned the mission to send Lizanne to Morsvale to retrieve the device that was in the possession of Burgrave Artonin. She told Lizanne that she would need to kill Tekela Artonin. After Cadre agents attempt to capture Lizanne and she flees to the interior, Madame Bondasil hired the...company to rescue and escort Lizanne and her companions back to Carvenport. She disapproves of Lizanne sparing Tekela. Once Lizanne and company discovered how to unlock the device, Madame Bondasil took possession of it, claiming she would have her experts study it and unlock the rest of it's secrets. Once the Corvantines defeated the Protectorate ships in the strait and besieged Carvenport, Madame Bondasil was given executive wartime powers and took charge of the defense of Carvenport. She orders Lizanne to assist Jermayah with creating instruments with which to defend Carvenport. After several weeks of bombardment, on the second day of the land assault, Madame Bondasil decided to complete her task. She took the device and went to surrender it to Admiral... As she arrived at the jetty, she was intercepted by Lizanne, who called her True Love. Madame Bondasil acknowledged the accusation, revealing herself to be the Corvantine agent that Lizanne had been looking for on her mission. She reveals her motives and plans to Lizanne who attempts to stop her, only to be held in place by black. Madame Bondasil laments that her most talented pupil was unable to see her vision and unwilling to join her, and for that she must die. But before Madame Bondasil could strike a blue drake rose from the sea and destroyed several Corvantine vessels. As she and Lizanne dueled she got too close to the dock, and just as she consumed a vial of black, a blue drake popped out of the water and swallowed her. Abilities and Powers Lodima has all the skills and abilities that come with being a Blood blessed. Lodima is also an accomplished spy and special agent. She would have to have been very talented In order to become the Headmistress of the Ironship Academy of Female Education. Relationships * Ethelynne Drystone * Lizanne Lethridge * Braddon Torcreek Notes Trivia Gallery References nl:Lodima Bondersil